Tech Sergeant Hank
Tech Sergeant Hank is an adaptation of the first tier support character in Evolve. While similar to his namesake Hank, Tech Sergeant Hanks signature abilities all look and work differently, from an always on shield charger to a monster-homing Orbital Drill. This adaptiation is from the military time period Biography Hank was born on Mercury. His grandparents were original founders. He was never going to be the kind of guy who stayed in one place for very long though.https://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/hunter-bios/341/6 He is also in possession of both a Mining and Demolitions license, which are what allow him to own the Orbital Barrage. Personality Beard, Brains, Brawn. Hank believes in the simple things, like the value of a hard day's work or the joy of indiscriminately firing a Laser Cutter at incoming predators. Which is why he cherishes the quiet moment after calling down an Orbital Barrage on whatever creature is currently pissing him off. The ensuing bombardment of fiery death really puts things into perspective.http://evolvegame.com/about/hunters/support/hank Weapons and Equipment Laser Cannon Tech Sgt. Hank's Laser Cannon uses a continuous beam that deals tremendous DPS over a short period of time before requiring a recharge. * 19 shots per magazine * 31 damage per shot * 100 meter range * 6 shots per second * Magazine duration of 3.498 seconds (589 total damage) * .34 second delay before firing * 1 second recharge with a 1 second delay before recharge begins 'Shield Charger' Tech Sgt. Hanks Shield Charger creates permanent shields on allied hunters until the shields are destroyed. * 15 second recharge with a 1.5 second delay before recharge begins * 60 meter range * 20 degree lock-on angle * 55 degree sustain angle, * Blocks 730 on a single hunter when fully charged * 50 shield charge on hunters per second * 288 shield energy per magazine * Magazine duration of 4.8 seconds * The shield effect of the projector does not stack with assault’s personal shield. If both shields are applied to a target taking damage both shields will be depleted for the same amount of damage simultaneously, completely wasting shield energy. 'Orbital Drill' The Orbital Drill is a 10 second beam that tracks its target and deals heavy continuous damage. * .5 second cast * 250 damage per second * 70 second cooldown * .5 stationary startup duration * 9.5 second tracking duration * 30 meter tracking range * Speed 5 * 4 meter radius * Tracks targets even when blocked by ceilings. Class Ability: Shield Burst The Support Class signature device applies a shield to all Hunters within an area around the Support. While other Support Shield Bursts decay after a short time, Tech Sergeant Hank's Shield Burst applies a non-decaying shield similar to his Shield Charger. To make up for this Tech Sergeant Hank's Shield Burst is less powerful than the other Support Shield Bursts. * ? self shield * ? teammate shield * 26s cooldown Downed: Caber Holloe Pistol * Used only when downed * 350 rounds per minute * 1.6 second reload * 13 damage per shot * 12 shots per magazine Progression Rewards for perks that are already at level 3 are replaced with a 200 keys reward. Tactics * Use Tech Sergeant Hank's Shield Burst whenever you won't get into an immediate fight (right after landing, right when a monster escapes) with the Monster. It applies a non decaying shield similar to his Shield Charger. * Hank's charged shields are powerful, but his charger takes a long time to fully shield a hunter. Try to charge teammates shields before a fight. * The Orbital Drill works great in combination with snaring and slowing effects like harpoons and Jack's repulsor. Hold the monster in place to give the drill time to catch up. * If you can navigate by sound well enough, you can use the drill to catch evolving monsters around corners and behind sightline blockers for impressive damage. Weaknesses Relationships with Other Hunters * Aleksey Markov: Hank has found a kindred spirit in Markov, with the two often sharing jokes and Hank even going as far as to suggest founding a colony together. Despite Markov's irritation over Hank's use of the orbital strike, the two remain firm friends. Screenshots Videos Trivia References Category:Hunters Category:Characters Category:Support Class Category:Adaptations Category:DLC